Uninvited
by RainKim
Summary: Terungkapnya sebuah rahasia membuat Namikaze Naruto harus kembali bergelut dengan penyesalan atas dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Dan bagaimana jika rasa bersalah itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa baru saat ia kembali bertemu 'orang itu'. Akankah maaf dan kesempatan kedua tersedia untuknya? NaruSasu slight NaruHina. Yaoi. M-preg. Wanna Peek?


Sebelumnya Mungkin ada yg ga asing dengan judul cerita ini? Yep, ini adalah salah satu drabble yg udah pernah saya publish di kumpulan drabble DaTLS... Karena ada beberapa readers yg minta drabble ini di bikin sequel... Terutama **Cimay . adjah** yg sampe repot2 minta lewat PM, akhirnya, saya mutusin buat bikin drabble ini jadi ff tersendiri... Mungkin cuma sampai 3-4 chapter, tp itu masih trgantung ide yg muncul nantinya. Semoga Readers-san suka dan maaf jika ini ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian...

Enjoy... ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uninvited © RainKim**

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan di kediaman keluarga Namikaze terlihat begitu meriah. Banyak tamu-tamu dari kalangan elite yang datang ke sana. Namikaze Minato selaku kepala keluarga begitu bangga memperkenalkan putra tunggalnya, Namikaze Naruto beserta calon menantunya yang merupakan bangsawan elite dari clan Hyuuga.

Semua terlihat bahagia, para tamu undanganpun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dua keluarga besar yang sebentar lagi akan bersatu dalam ikatan pertunangan antara kedua anak mereka, terkecuali seorang tamu undangan, pemuda belia bersurai raven yang sejak tadi menatap sinis ke arah podium, tepatnya ke arah si calon pengantin pria, Naruto.

'Kau bahagia disini, sementara orang yang ku cintai menderita bertahun-tahun karenamu.'

.

.

Acara perkenalan dan tukar cincin telah selesai. Kini para tamu undangan tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, beberapa dari mereka juga menghampiri sepasang sejoli yang tengah berbahagia itu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Si pemuda raven itupun tak mau ketinggalan. Ia mendekat, memasang senyum palsu dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Naruto-san."

Naruto balas menjabat tangan pemuda itu meski dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi. "Terimakasih. Eum, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pemuda raven itu tertawa, "Tidak, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku. Bisa di bilang aku adalah tamu yang tak di undang di sini."

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto kian kentara, "Lalu, apa urusanmu datang ke pertunanganku?"

Mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, pemuda raven itu menjawab dengan nada angkuh yang terlihat familiar di mata Naruto, "Memang apa salahnya jika aku menghadiri pesta pertunangan Ayah Kandungku sendiri?"

Manik shappire Naruto terbelalak, "Apa yang kau katakan, Bocah?!"

"Well, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Pemuda raven itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Uchiha Menma. Putra dari seorang pria malang yang kau hamili 15 tahun yang lalu."

"A-apa?! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

Naruto segera menarik pemuda raven bernama Menma menjauh dari keramaian, tak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Lepas!" Sentak Menma ketika mereka telah sampai di sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi. Kilatan benci terpancar jelas dari sepasang onyxnya yang sehitam jelaga.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Bocah. Apa kau sedang mabuk, heh?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang mabuk Naruto-san?" Menma balas bertanya. "Lihat aku baik-baik dan katakan kau tak merasa pernah melihatku."

Naruto terdiam, ia mengamati figur pemuda belia di hadapannya ini. Rambut hitam yang terlihat mencuat sana-sini, kulit putih pucat dan mata bulat yang sehitam malam, mimik wajah yang terlihat kaku dan angkuh itu. Secara tiba-tiba otaknya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalu di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berparas semirip ini. Namun yang sedikit mengusik hati Naruto adalah, tiga goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipi milik Menma yang persis seperti miliknya. Seingatnya, lelaki yang di kenalnya dulu tak memiliki tanda lahir itu.

"Sasuke..." Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto mengucapkan nama itu.

"Bukankah aku begitu mirip dengannya? Yah, kecuali tanda lahir di kedua pipiku yang merupakan turunan darimu!"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke... Dia itu laki-laki!"

"Ya, dan kau bertaruh dengan teman-teman brengsekmu untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Kau tidak tahu dia adalah lelaki istimewa yang memiliki rahim seperti wanita dan kau menidurinya! Mempermalukannya di depan semua orang, melecehkannya kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti sampah. Kau tidak pernah tahu, benih dari kebejatanmu itu telah membuatku lahir ke dunia."

Naruto mematung. Kata-kata Menma sungguh terdengar mustahil baginya namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak bisa menyangkal semua kata-kata itu. Kilas balik peristiwa yang terjadi semasa ia sekolah dulu kembali berputar di otaknya. Kejadian yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan, kejadian yang sampai saat ini masih menghadirkan secuil perasaan bersalah di hati nuraninya kepada lelaki yang dulu menjadi korban kebrengsekan masa remajanya. Kini seorang bocah belasan tahun datang dan mengaku sebagai anak dari hasil perbuatannya dulu. Naruto ingin sekali mengelak, namun perpaduan antara ia dan Sasuke tercetak jelas di paras bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Selama belasan tahun kau hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia. Tanpa tahu ia menanggung malu dan derita berkepanjangan karena ulahmu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa ia masih mau mempertahankan ku sampai aku lahir ke dunia, padahal jelas-jelas keberadaankulah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada luka-luka yang kau torehkan di masa lalu. Tapi, aku bersyukur dan berterimakasih padanya karena kini aku bisa datang dan melihat seperti apa rupa pria brengsek yang pernah begitu di cintai oleh ibuku."

Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, "Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan meski aku enggan mengakuinya..." Menma menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir dari onyxnya yang berembun. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Ayah. Aku dan ibu akan bahagia tanpamu."

Dengan itu, Menma meninggalkan ruangan beserta Naruto yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

.

.

Pelan, Menma membuka pintu sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan mendapati sosok yang di cintainya tengah duduk bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Kaa-san, aku datang."

Tak ada respon, sosok itu masih menatap kosong ke arah luar.

"Kaa-san..." Menma bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke, menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin dengan lembut. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan'nya'. Dia sudah bahagia dan melupakan kita."

Pandangan Sasuke bergulir dan menatap Menma yang bersimpuh di depannya, "Naruu..." bisiknya parau. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus surai raven Menma sementara onyxnya kembali mengembara ke luar jendela. Menma melihatnya, ketika cairan bening itu menetes dari pelupuk mata ibunya.

Satu yang Menma pahami, Sasuke masih mencintai pria itu sampai saat ini.

"Ku mohon, sembuhlah Kaa-san. Kita juga akan bahagia tanpanya..."

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruangan itu kembali di isi oleh isak tangis mereka berdua...

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, tapi Naruto sama sekali belum mampu memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Batinnya berkecamuk dengan beribu-ribu spekulasi yang memenuhi kepalanya hingga terasa berdenyut. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Hinata yang mengajaknya 'tidur' bersama dan memilih mengungsi ke ruang tengah kemudian berbaring di sofa. Tak peduli gadis itu akan marah atau kecewa karena penolakannya.

"Uchiha Menma..." Naruto kembali menggumamkan nama bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya dan Sasuke di pesta tadi. Jujur saja, Naruto gelisah. Amat sangat gelisah. Kemunculan bocah itu sungguh di luar dugaannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengira jika hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Selama belasan tahun ia mencoba melupakan, mencoba menganggap jika apa yang ia lakukan dulu hanyalah sebuah kenakalan. Sesuatu yang memang salah, tapi tak memiliki dampak besar bagi siapapun. Tapi, kedatangan Menma sore tadi benar-benar mematahkan anggapannya selama ini. Perbuatannya bukan hanya sekedar kenakalan, bukan juga kesalahan tanpa efek apapun. Melainkan sebuah kejahatan yang berakibat begitu fatal.

Ia telah menghadirkan sebuah kehidupan dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

Rasa penyesalan sontak kembali menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Selama ini ia merasakannya, perasaan sesak karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke dulu, namun ia berusaha menepis dan mengabaikan rasa itu. Sampai apa yang baru saja ia ketahui kini membuatnya tersadar, penyesalan itu takkan pernah bisa ia enyahkan begitu saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Setidaknya ia harus minta maaf...

Ya, jika perlu ia akan bersujud dan mencium kaki Sasuke untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Tapi, yang menjadi persoalannya sekarang adalah...

Dimana Sasuke berada? Atau pertanyaan terburuknya, Apakah Sasuke masih hidup dan baik-baik saja?

"Aarrgh!" Naruto menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi. Sungguh, dosanya di masa lalu benar-benar nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Aku harus mencarinya... Ya, harus." Gumamnya lagi, berharap keyakinan itu bisa membawanya perlahan terlelap tanpa mimpi buruk yang menghantui.

.

.

.

Sasuke jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dengan perlahan Menma membaringkannya di kasur kemudian duduk di sisinya. Mengamati figur Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kasih.

Dibelainya kelopak mata Sasuke yang sedikit sembab karena tangis, "Kaa-san... Kapan kau akan sembuh...?"

Jemarinya bergulir mengelus pipi pucat Sasuke yang menirus, "Banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu saat kita berbincang. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu ketika kau memarahiku karena nilai jelekku di sekolah. Aku ingin melihatmu di rumah, membangunkanku ketika pagi, membuatkanku sarapan dan mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu saat aku akan berangkat sekolah..."

Cairan bening itu kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mata Menma kemudian meluncur dengan bebas di pipi bergarisnya.

"Meski Paman Tachi bilang kalau Kaa-san adalah sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup, tapi aku yakin Kaa-san memiliki hati yang lembut. Kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan Ibu dan Anak yang kompak. Kita pasti bisa jadi keluarga yang bahagia meski tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu... Karena itu Ku mohon, cepatlah sembuh, Kaa-san..."

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat dan menggumam dalam tidur, "Naruu..."

Membuat Menma kembali merasakan sesak ketika mendengar bisikan itu. Kenapa harus selalu nama itu yang Sasuke sebut, bahkan disaat tidur?

Ia merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengecup sudut bibir sang 'Ibu'. Cukup lama, sampai Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menggumamkan nama itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kaa-san... Kapan namaku yang akan kau sebut. ..?"

.

.

.

Jam tangan yang di kenakannya bahkan belum menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang dari kantor tapi Naruto sudah berkeliaran menelusuri lorong rumah sakit siang itu. Beberapa menit sebelumnya Hinata menelpon dengan suara panik hampir menangis, mengatakan jika tunangan cantiknya itu baru saja menabrak seorang siswa bersepeda di jalan dan meminta Naruto segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemaninya. Naruto yang memang tidak tega segera meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit sesuai permintaan Hinata. Setelah melewati belokan, Naruto mendapati gadis berpupil violet itu tengah berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya, "Aku takut..." cicitnya pelan.

Naruto segera membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo gadis itu sayang. "Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Perlahan, ia meraih kedua bahu Hinata agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Hinata menunduk, tak berani menatap Naruto yang memandangnya penuh perhatian, "tiba-tiba saja anak lelaki itu muncul di sisi kanan mobilku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar kemudian menyerempetnya. Aku... Aku takut..."

"Sshh... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Anak itu pasti baik-baik saja."

Tak lama, seorang Dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaiamana, Dokter?" Naruto yang bertanya.

Sang Dokter tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada luka serius. Hanya sedikit luka ringan di bagian siku dan lutut. Tapi anak itu baik-baik saja."

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata bernapas lega, "Syukurlah.."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa, Dokter. Aku mau pulang saja." seorang bocah remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah ikut muncul dari balik pintu dan seketika membuat Naruto terkejut.

"K-kau?!"

Remaja bersurai raven itupun tak kalah terkejut, tapi ia dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya kembali datar. Mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto juga Hinata, remaja yang ternyata adalah Menma itu berjalan sedikit tertatih melewati mereka.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana?"

Menma menatap sinis tangan Naruto yang menggengam lengannya, namun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentak tangan itu dengan kasar. "Lepas. Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi kau terluka. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." Bujuk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun benar. Lagipula sepedamu sepertinya rusak. Bagaimana kalau kami antar?" Hinata ikut bersuara. Meski ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Menma ke arah mereka berdua.

Menma mendengus samar. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang masih betah memegang lengannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Permisi." Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi.

Naruto memandang kepergian Menma dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali menanyakan beberapa hal pada bocah itu, tapi ia urungkan mengingat ada Hinata saat ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata tahu dan ikut campur. Hati gadis itu pasti terluka jika mengetahui kalau Menma adalah anak kandungnya dengan orang lain. Terlebih orang itu adalah laki-laki.

"Naruto-kun..." panggilan Hinata mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunan.

"Ya. Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali bersuara. "Anak itu... Bukankah ia yang kemarin datang dan bicara padamu di pesta pertunangan kita? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengingat Menma rupanya.

"Ahh... Itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal. "Ya, Dia... Putra temanku saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Benarkah? Temanmu pasti menikah muda ya. Lihat saja, anaknya bahkan sudah remaja." Hinata tersenyum simpul mengatakan asumsinya, tak menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang merasa tertohok mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ya... Masih sangat muda..." Ucap Naruto lirih. 'Dan akulah penyebabnya...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang. Kau juga pasti masih syok karena kecelakaan ini, kan?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk samar. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto sementara Naruto merangkul bahunya. Beriringan mereka meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit itu.

Masih ada waktu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Setidaknya Naruto sudah mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk agar bisa menemui Menma dan mencari tahu, melalui seragam yang di pakai bocah itu.

Ya. Ia akan mendatangi Sekolah Menma besok dan mencari tahu sendiri dimana Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

.

Konoha International High School.

Itulah nama sekolah yang tertera di seragam yang di pakai oleh Menma kemarin -yang membuatnya cukup terkejut sebenarnya, karena sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah tempat ia dan Sasuke menuntut ilmu dahulu. Tempat dimana Sasuke mengalami hal-hal buruk itu.

Sejak tadi Naruto sudah menunggu tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Berharap Menma akan keluar dari sana dan ia akan mengikuti bocah itu pulang secara diam-diam.

Ya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menstalker bocah itu saja, karena percuma jika Naruto mendatanginya dan menanyakan langsung dimana Sasuke berada. Bocah keras kepala itu pasti akan mengamuk dan menolak untuk memberitahunya.

Beberapa menit lagi berlalu, dan sosok Menma akhirnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkin sepeda miliknya benar-benar rusak karena tertabrak Hinata kemarin.

Cukup lama Naruto memperhatikan Menma sehingga anak itu berjarak cukup jauh dan barulah Naruto melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Segaris senyum simpul tercetak di wajahnya ketika manik birunya terus memperhatikan siluet Menma dari kejauhan. Penampilan bocah itu dengan seragam sekolahnya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Sasuke dulu.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya ya, Menma..." gumam Naruto pelan, "Kira-kira seperti apa rupa Sasuke sekarang?"

Ia menepikan mobilnya ketika Menma berhenti di sebuah toko bunga dan membeli beberapa tangkai lili putih. Bocah itu juga sempat mampir untuk membeli sekantong buah tomat segar.

'Untuk Sasuke kah?' pikiran itu membuat senyuman Naruto kian mengembang.

"Kau begitu menyayangi Kaa-san mu, eum?" Dan Naruto semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan lelaki raven itu. Entahlah, ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya berdebar dan exited. Bukan lagi sekedar karena rasa bersalah namun ia sendiri belum mampu menafsirkannya.

Bohong jika dulu Naruto tak pernah berusaha mencari Sasuke ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia bahkan nyaris frustasi dan mencari Sasuke kemana-mana, namun keberadaan Sasuke tetap tak bisa di temukan seolah bagaikan hilang di telan bumi. Kini, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki raven itu lagi, tentu Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tapi, senyuman di wajah Naruto perlahan lenyap ketika Ia melihat Menma memasuki sebuah gerbang. Bukan gerbang sebuah kompleks perumahan atau kawasan apartemen seperti perkiraan Naruto sebelumnya melainkan sebuah-

"Rumah Sakit ... J-Jiwa?" kata-katanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Untuk apa Menma mendatangi tempat itu? Siapa yang bocah itu kunjungi disana?

Naruto sungguh tak ingin berprasangka buruk dan mencoba untuk berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke bekerja di sana. Karena itu ia bergegas turun dari mobil dan mengejar langkah Menma, tak ingin sekalipun kehilangan jejak bocah itu. Tapi, pemandangan beberapa meter di depannya membuat Naruto terpaku.

Di taman Rumah Sakit itu, Menma berlutut di hadapan seseorang yang duduk di kursi kayu sambil menyerahkan bunga lili dan sekantong buah tomat segar ke pangkuannya. Seseorang yang Naruto kenal, yang sedang menatap Menma dengan pandangan kosong. Naruto bisa membaca gerak bibir Menma, ketika bocah itu memanggil seseorang di hadapannya dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

"S-Sasuke... T-tidak mungkin..."

Ingin rasanya Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. "Sedang apa Sasuke di tempat seperti ini?!"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Karena dengan jelas ia bisa melihat baju yang di kenakan Sasuke -yang merupakan seragam pasien di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Tidak mungkin... Kenapa jadi begini ...?"

Ia meremas surai pirangnya sendiri. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Otaknya seolah begitu sulit memproses kenyataan yang terjadi. Hatinya sesak, kedua kakinya lemas dan saat itulah ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja,?"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat yang mengenakan jas Dokter memandangnya khawatir.

"Huh? A-apa?" Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti orang linglung sekarang.

Wanita itu berdecak pelan, "Aku bertanya padamu, Tuan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eum... Yah... Aku hanya-" pandangan Naruto kembali teralih ke depan. "Bisa kau katakan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu?"

Tatapan wanita itu mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan kedua maniknya perlahan melembut. "Oh, Sasuke. Dia sudah hampir 15 tahun menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini."

Naruto tercekat, "15 tahun?"

"Ya, ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini saat masih mengandung Menma, putranya yang berada di sebelahnya itu."

"Kenapa... Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Dokter wanita bername tag Tsunade itu menghembuskan napas lelah, gurat iba tergambar di parasnya yang terlihat masih muda, meski usianya telah mencapai kepala lima, "Mentalnya terguncang. Kakaknya bilang itu akibat pembullyan dan pemerkosaan yang di alaminya saat masih sekolah dulu. Di tambah kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung. Sangat di sayangkan, Padahal usianya masih sangat belia waktu itu."

Naruto tertunduk. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Ia sering mengamuk dan mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri. Setiap ada orang asing yang tak di kenalnya mendekat -terutama laki-laki, ia pasti akan berteriak histeris dan melempar benda apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Awalnya kami sempat khawatir dengan kondisi janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi seolah mengerti, keadaan Sasuke perlahan mulai tenang dan terkendali saat usia kandungannya mulai bertambah setiap bulannya."

Beban ribuan ton seolah menimpa dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Sakit. Sesak. Hati nuraninya seolah berteriak, 'ini salahmu! Kaulah penyebabnya! Kaulah yang membuat Sasuke menderita!'

Rasa berdosa itu kian menumpuk di hatinya. Kepingan shappirenya bahkan telah meneteskan air mata sepanjang mendengar Tsunade bercerita.

"Saat Menma lahir. Sasuke menjadi sangat overprotective. Ia tak mengijinkan seorangpun membawa Menma menjauh darinya. Kami sebenarnya takut kalau saja sewaktu-waktu Sasuke menyakiti Menma, tapi nyatanya Sasuke begitu menyayangi putranya itu. Keberadaan Menma di sekitarnya membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang. Meski tetap saja, ia masih sering mengamuk jika ada pria asing yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi Menma selalu bisa menenangkannya. Hanya Menma satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa berada sedekat itu dengan Sasuke."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut saat melihat Menma duduk di sebelah Sasuke kemudian memeluk dan mengecup pelipis lelaki itu. "Bahkan Sasuke tak setenang itu saat berada di dekat kakaknya. Mungkin karena Menma adalah darah dagingnya sendiri dan meski kondisi kejiwaannya tak stabil, tapi Sasuke tahu Menma sangat menyayanginya begitupun sebaliknya."

Wanita itu menoleh dan mengernyit ketika mendapati Naruto tengah menangis tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Menma di depan sana.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke,?"

Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di wajah tannya, "Ya... Aku mengenalnya. Dia..." kata-katanya terputus. Naruto bahkan tak tahu siapa Sasuke baginya. Benarkah keberadaannya disini hanya karena rasa bersalah? Atau benarkah Sasuke hanyalah 'Korbannya'? Tapi kenapa setelah melihat kondisi Sasuke, rasa peduli dan ingin melindungi itu perlahan menelusup di hatinya?

'Karena Akulah penyebab semua kesakitannya...' kalimat itu hanya mampu ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Suasana berubah hening.

"Apakah Sasuke bisa sembuh, Dokter?"

Tsunade hanya mendesah pelan, "Melihat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang, sebenarnya sudah banyak kemajuan. Tapi aku sendiri heran kenapa Sasuke masih seperti itu. Maksudku, ia tetap tidak mau bicara meski Menma sering sekali mengajaknya mengobrol. Pandangan Sasuke selalu tak fokus, seolah-olah hanya raganya yang berada di sini tapi jiwanya pergi mengembara jauh. Dan jika sudah begitu biasanya ia akan menggumamkan satu kata terus menerus."

Naruto menatap wanita di sebelahnya ingin tahu, "Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi Menma terlihat marah saat Sasuke mulai menggumamkannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Katanya terdengar seperti... 'Maruu-' ah bukan, tapi lebih seperti 'Naruu'... Ya kurasa itu."

Manik biru Naruto melebar, "Naruu?"

"Ya. Apa Kau tahu? Sepertinya itu nama sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Menma tidak menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang itu."

Otak Naruto kembali memproses kata-kata Tsunade barusan.

Naruu...

Tsunade bilang Sasuke selalu menggumamkan kata itu. Apakah maksud Sasuke adalah Namanya? Naruu...to? Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N : Holla~~

Menurut Readers-san terlalu girly kah kalo saya buat Menma manggil Sasu 'Kaa-san'? Karena sebenernya saya jg ga trlalu suka Sasu dibikin girly tapi mnurut saya itu salah satu bentuk cinta dan hormat Menma ke Sasu karna gimanapun Sasu lah yg udah mengandung dan melahirkan Menma.

Gimana? Mau di lanjut? /kedipkedip/plak


End file.
